My Little Boy
by Sophie Cyrus
Summary: Sebuah kisah romance, fluffy terinspirasi dari Junjou Romantica. It's KYUSUNG. Kyuhyun seorang pemuda matang berusia 27 tahun, harus melalui masa-masa mengerikan karena seorang namja manis menyatakan cinta padanya.


Title : My Little Boy

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rating : K

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love.

SUMMARY : Sebuah kisah romance, fluffy terinspirasi dari Junjou Romantica. It's KYUSUNG. Kyuhyun seorang pemuda matang berusia 27 tahun, harus melalui masa-masa mengerikan karena seorang namja manis menyatakan cinta padanya.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

Oh ya, ini kisahnya memang memiliki alur yang sama dengan salah satu couple di Junjou Romantica, adegan ini kuambil dari Junjou Egoist. Junjou Romantica merupakan salah satu anime yaoi favoriteku disamping Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

Kedua anime itu sangat bagus dengan alur lembut, couple favoriteku adalah Miyagi dan Shinobu, dimana kisah mereka kuceritakan kembali dalam pairing KyuSung. Jadi, selamat membaca ^.^

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

My Little Boy

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Ini hari yang sangat indah, sungguh. Matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung bernyanyi riang, awan berjejer indah di langit yang biru. Anak-anak kecil tampak berada disana-sini, berlari dengan semangat bersama anjing mereka. Musim panas yang sempurna. Ditambah lagi penjualan tiket konser yang habis, diserbu oleh hiu-hiu ganas yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai fans, dan juga konser musik yang berlangsung meriah hingga akhir acara. Ya ini hari yang sempurna. Jika saja, Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengalami situasi ini...

"Aku mencintaimu." Sebuah kalimat pernyataan cinta meluncur mulus begitu saja, dari bibir kissable seorang namja manis dengan senyuman yang sungguh imut dan manis.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan konsernya di salah satu studion ternama di Seoul, saat tiba-tiba seorang namja menubruknya sambil berteriak kecil. Garis bawahi teriakan kecil yang berhasil membuat telinganya berdenging, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa namja itu menariknya keluar menuju sebuah taman yang berada tidak jauh dari studion. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana namja ini bisa menerobos masuk di backstage, bahkan tidak ada yang menghentikan mereka saat ia ditarik begitu saja keluar studion.

Dan disinilah mereka, berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang nampak melongo dengan bodohnya dan namja manis yang masih dengan sabar tersenyum menanti respon Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Bisa kau ulangi lagi?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengorek telinganya, bertanya-tanya apakah teriakan namja itu berhasil memutuskan salah satu syaraf telinganya.

Ia berharap telinganya salah menangkap dan namja itu akan berkata 'Aku adalah fansmu, boleh minta tanda tangan? Foto?.'

Yah kalimat normal dengan senyuman _excited_ tidak akan membunuh bukan, namun kalimat pernyataan cinta semacam tadi cukup membuat Kyuhyun jatuh saking kagetnya.

"Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu. Jadi, bisa kita berpacaran mulai sekarang?." Tanya namja manis itu sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Oke, namja ini memang sangat manis bahkan begitu imut hingga Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya. Hanya ada satu masalah disini, bukan itu bukan karena Kyuhyun anggota band ternama yang saat ini sedang naik daun, The Dark Pitch. Bahkan menempati posisi sebagai Vokalis karena suaranya yang luar biasa lembut namun, disaat yang sama bisa berubah menjadi husky yang melelehkan kaki setiap orang.

_For God's sake_, saat ini ia berada di usia matangnya, kuulangi lagi usia matangnya yakni dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dua belas tahun lebih tua dari namja manis di depannya ini. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia tahu usia namja manis itu, paragraf di bawah ini akan membuat kalian mengerti.

_And the most frustrating part is that THE BOY, STILL WEAR HIS SCHOOL UNIFORM._ Betapa inginnya Kyuhyun untuk menarik rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Remaja ini masih Senior High School, ini berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima permintaan seorang remaja untuk memulai hubungan romantis dengannya? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak.

"_Listen kid, don't you dare start a joke._" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memijat pelipisnya karena kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut tidak nyaman.

Tubuhnya sangat lelah setelah konser yang memakan waktu hampir empat jam, ia hanya ingin pulang menuju apartemennya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Bergelut dengan selimut yang hangat atau ditemani sebuah lagu pengantar tidur yang menenangkan. Bukannya terhambat dalam situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan dan menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, sungguh. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di video. _You look so handsome and gorgeous. I can't take my eyes away from you, since then. I believe I'm absolutely in love with you. And right now, I love you._" Jelas namja manis itu dengan mata menyinarkan kesungguhan.

Kyuhyun tahu akan sulit mengatasi seorang remaja yang memiliki sinar mata kesungguhan sebesar itu, dan dengan dirinya yang dalam kondisi lelah. Lebih baik ia melakukan keputusan mengerikan yang mungkin bisa ia atasi besok, daripada jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan di taman ini. Saat ini ia hanya ingin segera tidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya. Setuju dengan keputusannya, Kyuhyun pun menarik paksa namja manis itu agar mengikutinya.

"E-eh, kita mau kemana?." Tanya namja manis itu sedikit ketakutan namun tetap mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"_Just follow me._" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di parkiran ia segera membuka pintu mobil miliknya, sebelum ada reporter atau fans yang melihatnya. Dengan sedikit dorongan ia memasukkan namja manis itu dalam mobilnya disusul dirinya dan segera pergi meninggalkan stadion.

"Namamu siapa?." Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhasil membuat namja manis itu terjingkat kaget.

"Ah, Yesung. Kim Yesung."

"Hm, nama yang indah. Kau memiliki suara yang bagus?." Tanya Kyuhyun mengingat arti nama Yesung.

"A-ah, tidak juga. Suaraku tidak sebagus Kyuhyun hyung." Jawab Yesung malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya.

Memang banyak temannya yang memuji suara halusnya dan bagaimana ia menghayati lagu. Ia memang juga senang menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk adiknya atau teman-temannya, menurut mereka disitulah bakatnya. Karena suaranya yang begitu menenangkan dan halus, ditambah keahliannya menghayati lagu.

"Mm... begitu."

Keheningan yang sedikit tidak nyaman kembali memenuhi mobil Kyuhyun. Dalam sunyi Yesung hanya memandang Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menatap lurus jalanan meski ia merasakan pandangan Yesung.

"Jadi, kau sungguh ingin berhubungan denganku?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Yesung yang kini berblushing ria.

"Em. Yah bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Yesung dengan suara kecil.

Entah kenapa berduaan dengan Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuat kadar kePDannya menghilang.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan sebelum menjadi kekasihku." Balas Kyuhyun sambil membelokkan mobilnya menuju parkiran.

"A-apa itu? Aku akan melakukan apapun." Jawab Yesung semangat.

"Masakkan aku makan malam." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat sambil keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Yesung.

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju apartemen Kyuhyun dengan Yesung yang mengekor di belakang.

"Ma-makan malam?." Bisik Yesung sedikit gugup mengingat menyentuh dapur saja, dirinya tidak pernah. Apa lagi memasak?

Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, tentunya ia tidak pernah menyentuh dapur. Ditambah ayahnya adalah seorang _Chief Executive Officer_ perusahaan bisnis terkenal. Hal ini semakin memperkecil kemungkinan invasinya di dapur. Memang hidupnya selama ini dimanja oleh ayahnya, namun bukan berarti ia adalah anak manja yang hanya menginginkan yang terbaik. Ia sebenarnya bukanlah anak yang penuntut, hanya ibunya saja yang selalu menuntut segalanya terbaik pada ayahnya. Jadi, jangan pernah menghinanya sebagai anak manja.

Oh, kembali ke topik dapur. Ia memang tahu sedikit tentang bumbu-bumbu seperti garam, gula, kopi. Oke, oke, ia tahu semua orang mengenal bumbu tersebut. Hei, ada satu orang manusia yang tidak bisa membedakan mana gula dan garam. Dan ia mengenalnya dengan baik, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Di suatu tempat_

"_Hashin... heh, siapa yang sedang membicarakanku?." Ucap seorang wanita tua dengan wajah cantik sambil mengambil tissue._

"_Nyonya Kim, mungkin sebaiknya anda masuk ke dalam mansion. Suhu di luar memang sedikit dingin." Ucap seorang maid sambil melilitkan selimut di bahu Nyonya Kim._

"_Ah, tidak usah. Aku masing ingin menikmati indahnya langit malam. Sekalian menunggu suamiku pulang, dimana Yesung? Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sekarang. Bukankah konser The Black Pitch sudah berakhir tiga puluh menit yang lalu?." Tanya Nyonya Kim sambil menatap maid yang masih berdiri di sampingnya._

"_I-itu..." Ucap maid itu sedikit gugup karena ia tidak menerima kabar apapun dari Yesung._

"_Yesung hyung pasti menginap di rumah temannya, ibu. Lagipula ini sudah malam, tidak mungkin ia ingin pulang. Kau tahu ia sangat benci udara dingin." Jawab Kim Ryeowook, adik Yesung sambil duduk di depan ibunya. Tak lupa secangkir coklat hangat memenuhi tangannya._

"_Anak itu. Kim Ryeowook, ini sudah malam. Seharusnya kau sudah tidur." Perintah Nyonya Kim sedikit kesal melihat anaknya yang masih Junior High School itu terjaga._

"_Ah, ibu, udara musim panas kali ini sedikit dingin. Aku tidak bisa tidur, lagipula besok kan hari sabtu. Sekolah libur, ibu, jadi bolehlah aku bergadang." Rayu Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya._

"_Hish, adik dan kakak sama saja." Umpat Nyonya Kim kesal sambil memijat pelipisnya._

_Kembali ke situasi Yesung_

.

.

.

.

Ding~

Suara pintu lift terbuka berhasil membuat Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya. Menatap sekeliling dengan bingung, Yesung melihat Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki lift yang terbuka, dengan segera ia berlari dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau menginap saja di apartemenku, masih ada satu kamar kosong. Nanti pagi kau akan kuantar pulang." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan sedikit uapan kecil karena matanya sendiri mulai memberat.

"Em, terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan." Ucap Yesung dengan semburat merah masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baguslah jika kau sadar." Gumam Kyuhyun malas.

Berhasil membuat Yesung bergerak tidak nyaman.

Suasana di dalam lift bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan sewaktu berkendara pulang, hening yang kurang nyaman. Beruntung tidak berlangsung lama karena apartemen Kyuhyun sendiri berada di lantai lima, jadi tidak terlalu jauh.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang berjalan melewati mereka. Kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan Manajers, Directurs, atau CEOs yang baru pulang kerja.

Yesung sendiri tidak terlalu kaget dengan orang-orang yang ditemuinya, karena itu wajar. Apartemen yang dihuni Kyuhyun cukuplah mewah, bahkan sangat mewah. Sangat _suitable_ jika dihuni oleh pebisnis kaya atau orang-orang dengan gaji menjanjikan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

203, itulah nomor apartemen Kyuhyun. Nampak di sekitar apartemen tercecer berbagai macam hadiah dengan berbagai ukuran. Yesung bisa menebak dengan pasti, bahwa itu dari para fans.

Melirik Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang menampilkan wajah kesal melihat tumpukan hadiah yang memenuhi kanan kiri pintu apartemennya.

"Ck. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengijinkan fans masuk dan menaruh hadiah sembarangan. Jika sudah seperti ini, aku juga yang direpotkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mulai memunguti hadiahnya dan meletakkannya di dalam. Secara sembarangan.

"A-aku akan membereskannya. Hyung langsung saja mandi. Setelah ini aku akan memasak makan malam." Ucap Yesung cepat sambil mengambil alih pekerjaan baru Kyuhyun.

"Hm, terserah kau saja." Jawab Kyuhyun malas sambil masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa ini?." Tanya Kyuhyun ngeri sambil menatap hidangan makan malamnya.

Dapat dilihat sebuah nasi yang hanya dua mangkuk kecil, itu pun masih ada yang gosong sana-sini. Lauknya sebuah, apa ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi itu adalah sebuah sayur berwarna hijau dan putih yang ditumis hingga berwarna kecoklatan alias gosong sedikit. Kurasa itu adalah sayuran kubis hijau dan putih. Dari baunya tidak tercium apapun selain bau kecap asin yang sedikit menyengat diwarnai bau gosong.

Disamping nasi dan lauk, terdapat juga sebuah sup yang lagi-lagi berbahankan dasar kubis hijau. Sup itu berwarna hijau muda dengan kubis yang diiris persegi bertebaran disekitarnya, entahlah sekali melirik aku bisa melihat tanda-tanda bahaya disana.

Di sisi kanan meja, berdiri Yesung yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, dengan wajah memerah dan mata penuh air mata Yesung segera berjalan membereskan meja.

"M-maafkan aku, a-aku bisa mencarikan makanan di restoran terdekat." Ucap Yesung tergesa sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak perlu, ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil mulai duduk dan memakan makanannya.

Meski rasanya bisa dibilang cukup menghancurkan perutnya, namun ia tetap makan dalam tenang. Bahkan beruhasa membuat wajahnya senetral mungkin.

Sikap Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Yesung tercekat, dengan bergetar ia duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan ikut makan malam. Sedikit meringis merasakan masakannya yang memang jauh dari kata nikmat.

Melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tenang-tenang saja memakan makanannya, membuat air mata Yesung tanpa sadar mengalir deras. Dengan menunduk ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?." Tanya Yesung saat mereka tengah berkendara menuju suatu tempat di malam hari.

Ini sudah hampir empat hari semenjak kejadian di apartemen Kyuhyun, dengan bangga Yesung mengatakan bahwa mereka telah berpacaran. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bersikap biasa dan menuruti semua kemauan namja manis itu.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam, bukankah kau hari ini naik kelas?." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melempar pandangan bertanya.

Yesung sendiri langsung memerah mendengar alasan Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, iya." Jawab Yesung sedikit malu-malu sambil memainkan tangannya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia segera berjalan keluar membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung, yang hanya bisa memerah. Meski Kyuhyun sering kali memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang kekasih, tetap saja. Rasanya seluruh darah dalam tubuh Yesung mengalir menuju wajahnya.

"Ayo, aku akan konfirmasi sebentar. Kau tunggulah di luar, aku sudah memesan tempat di dekat pantai." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendahului Yesung.

Memang restoran yang dipilih Kyuhyun kali ini adalah restoran seafood. Tak ada yang mengagetkan karena Kyuhyun sendiri pecinta seafood, tempatnya memang sangat indah apalagi berada tepat di depan pantai. Tentunya fasilitas makan malam di tepi pantai akan sangat romantis dan mengesankan. Apalagi bagi pasangan muda, dengan sang namja melamar pasangannya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun melamar dirinya pun mulai bermunculan dalam kepala Yesung, berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah panas. Oh, kurasa Yesung harus segera mengunjungi dokter karena ia terus saja memerah di sekitar Kyuhyun.

"Heh, bukankah kau seorang _minor_? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, dengan pakaian seragammu?." Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap tajam Yesung yang hanya bisa melongo kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku _minor_? Lagipula kau siapa?." Cerocos Yesung sedikit takut bercampur jengkel, karena nada sombong yang bercampur dalam pertanyaan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku adalah anggota _Minors Correction_, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menertibkan remaja-remaja nakal." Jawab wanita paruh baya itu sambil mulai mengeluarkan deathglarenya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Aku keluar untuk makan malam dengan kekasihku. Apa yang salah dari itu?." Balas Yesung sambil menatap sengit wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Dengar, anak kecil. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, seharusnya kau sudah ada di rumahmu dan tidur dalam kamarmu. Jam malam bagi remaja adalah pukul 9, jika masih ada remaja yang nekat keluar itulah tanggungjawab kami. Lagipula dimana kekasihmu itu?." Jelas wanita paruh baya itu berhasil membuat alis Yesung berkedut kesal mendengar kata 'anak kecil'.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Teriak Yesung kesal.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa ini? Aku baru meninggalkanmu sebentar, kau sudah mendapat masalah." Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari restoran.

"Siapa laki-laki ini? Apa dia _guardian_mu?." Tanya wanita paruh baya itu sambil menatap teliti Kyuhyun.

"Woa, ada apa dengan nada bicara anda?." Balas Kyuhyun sedikit kaget karena nada menusuk yang ditujukan padanya.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Keluar malam hari dan sekarang kau pergi menemani seorang namja yang bahkan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu. Aku tidak menyangka kelakuanmu sungguh lebih buruk dari yang kuduga." Simpul wanita tua itu sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

"_It's none of your business who I date!._" Teriak Yesung kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Haaaahhhh..."

Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar dari Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk di depan televisi. Tampak aura hitam depresi mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka menghubungi perusahaan ayahmu. Apa yang harus kujelaskan pada ayahmu nanti?." Keluh Kyuhyun dengan nada depresi yang menyedihkan.

"Sudahlah hyung, berhentilah membuang napas dan mengeluarkan aura depresi." Ucap Yesung sedikit kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya membuka tutup mulutnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengambek disini, wanita tua itu sudah menggagalkan dinner kita. Padahal aku sangat _excited_ bisa dinner berdua dengan hyung." Lanjut Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memakai seragam sekolahku." Gerutu Yesung sambil menatap tidak suka pakaiannya.

"Haaahhhh... ternyata resiko berpacaran dengan _minors_ lebih besar dari yang kuduga. Ditambah lagi jarak umur kami ternyata lebih besar dari yang kukira." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap televisi yang masih menyala, mengisi keheningan dalam apartemen Kyuhyun.

_Dalam pikiran Kyuhyun._

_...Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok..._

_Yesung lahir (0 tahun) = Me graduate primary school (12 tahun)_

_Yesung enters primary school (5 tahun) = Me graduate senior high school (17 tahun)_

_Yesung enters junior high school (12 tahun) = Me graduate University (24)_

_Yesung enters senior high school (15 tahun) = Me member of The Black Pitch (27)_

_Yesung graduates from University (24 tahun) = Me times to check ups for compulsary metabolic (36 tahun)_

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhh..." Teriak Kyuhyun depresi sambil mulai menarik-narik rambut kepalanya.

"Berhentilah berteriak dan apa maksud hyung? Jarak umur kita hanya dua belas tahun, itu bukanlah masalah." Balas Yesung sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hey, itu masalah besar. Anak kecil." Jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil menatap Yesung malas.

"Haahh... semua diperburuk dengan wajahmu yang sangat imut dan manis, semua orang jadi mengira kau masih junior high school." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melirik Yesung.

"Akh, apa yang harus kulakukan?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh derita.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mendumel. Aku akan memasak makan malam." Sentak Yesung lalu berjalan menuju kulkas bersiap mengambil bahan masakannya.

"Tidak perlu!." Bentak Kyuhyun sambil secepat kilat berdiri menutupi kulkas dari jangkauan tangan Yesung.

"Eh, loh?." Tanya Yesung sedikit kaget dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memasak ramen instant, aku sedang ingin memakan ramen instant oke." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mulai mengeluarkan dua cup ramen dan panci.

"Ah, baiklah. Perlu kubantu?." Tanya Yesung lagi sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya bingung, masih dalam masa transisi.

"Tidak usah, kau mandi saja." Balas Kyuhyun cepat sambil mengusir Yesung dari dapurnya.

"Aaahhh... baiklah." Jawab Yesung sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun hyung." Teriak Yesung semangat sambil melambai-lambai kearah Kyuhyun.

Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan satu minggu. Ya, satu minggu yang sangat mengerikan menurut Kyuhyun. Karena Yesung terus saja berusaha membuat dirinya menjadi pecinta sayuran, ah lebih tepatnya kubis-man. Entahlah, setiap Yesung datang ke apartemennya ia selalu saja memasak menu yang sama. Bahkan kulkasnya pun kini penuh dengan kubis, pernah beberapa kali ia memberikan kubis itu pada seorang tetangga. Tapi entah kenapa Yesung pasti akan mengisinya penuh kembali.

"Kyu, kekasih kecilmu sudah datang." Bisik salah satu teman Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung dengan liar.

Bersiul pelan mengagumi bentuk tubuh Yesung yang memang bisa dibilang menggoda untuk usianya yang sangat muda.

Oh saat ini mereka berada di sebuah studio perusahaan musik Kyuhyun bekerja, karena hari ini mereka merekam lagu terbaru. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Yesung bisa masuk yang jelas, ia harus segera menggiring Yesung pergi dari sarang singa ini. Meski ia masih belum bisa membalas perasaan Yesung, bukan berarti ia membiarkan Yesung digoda sana-sini. Hey, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Berdiri dengan sedikit malas, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

"Hm? K-kau kenapa?." Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung menatap Yesung yang berpenampilan berbeda.

Biasanya kekasih kecilnya ini datang kemari hanya dengan pakaian sekolahnya saja. Itupun sudah cukup membuat beberapa orang salah sangka mengira ia memiliki seorang adik. Bahkan skandal sempat muncul, bahwa Yesung adalah adiknya yang hilang. Namun berhasil diatasi oleh Manajernya.

Skandal kedua kembali muncul karena ia terlalu sering bersama Yesung, berbagai macam spekulasi hinggga mereka berpacaran pun bermunculan. Tak banyak nitizens yang mengkritik keras hubungan mereka, apalagi karena perbedaan usia yang terlampau jauh.

Yah, sewaktu ia menerima Yesung pun ia tidak ingat kapan. Seingatnya setelah kejadian makan malam di apartemennya. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara hingga keesokan harinya. Namun semenjak itu hubungan mereka sedikit lebih dekat.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Yesung sambil berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun menuju parkiran.

"Kau yakin, tubuhmu tidak demam?." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Lihat, aku membuatkanmu makanan yang lebih lezat." Ucap Yesung sedikit kesal namun langsung berubah semangat sambil menunjukkan hasil karya terbarunya.

"Oh. Kau belajar dengan sangat giat rupanya." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

'_Ah, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku.'_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pun dilewati hanya dengan keheningan, sesekali Yesung akan melempar pertanyaan kecil yang kadang membuat alis Kyuhyun berkedut kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bertanya hal yang sangat tidak penting atau lebih tepatnya apa ya, pertanyaan bodoh mungkin. Seperti.

"Hyung, kudengar kau tidak suka sayuran? Kenapa? Apa karena warnanya hijau?."

'_JELAS SEKALI KARENA RASANYA TIDAK ENAK!'_

"Hyung, kenapa kau menjadi vokalis di The Black Pitch? Kau bisa menjadi guitaris yang keren."

'_Apa kau lupa suaraku sangat merdu? Lagipula menjadi guitaris itu sangat melelahkan. Memegang gitar selama konser, yang benar saja!'_

"Hyung, kenapa dengan kelopak matamu? Kenapa ada yang bertingkat?."

'_APA MAKSUD DARI PERTANYAANMU ITU? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, itu sudah ada sejak aku lahir!'_

"Hyung, kau takut serangga ya?."

'_TIDAK MUNGKIN!'_

"Hyung, kenapa ya lampu berhenti berwarna merah?."

'_Supaya kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, bodoh!'_

"Hyung, kau memiliki penyakit pernapasan kan? Namanya apa ya aku lupa? Itu karena kecelakaan kah?. "

Hawa buruk langsung mengitari tubuh Kyuhyun begitu Yesung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"A-ah, m-maaf, aku salah bertanya ya?." Tanya Yesung takut-takut sambil menatap sesal Kyuhyun.

'_TENTU SAJA, KAU SALAH TANYA. Itu adalah topik sensitif. Grrrrrr!'_ batin Kyuhyun kesal sambil berusaha menahan diri agar tidak membenturkan kepalanya pada setir mobilnya. Alih-alih Kyuhyun lebih memilih merespon.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kita sudah sampai ayo." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat sambil mendahului Yesung berjalan menuju lift.

Dengan buru-buru Yesung berlari menyusul Kyuhyun, saat telah sampai disampingnya. Dengan manja ia menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dan bersandar padanya.

"Hyung, kau tidak marah padaku kan?." Tanya Yesung sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun meliriknya.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa marah jika kau membuat wajah seimut ITUUUUUU!'_ teriak pikiran Kyuhyun frustrasi.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit kesal. Sudahlah, jangan khawatir." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Yesung.

"Ah, iya." Jawab Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau masak untukku hari ini?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung yang mulai mengeluarkan satu-persatu masakannya.

"Ah, ada udang saus tiram, dan tumis daging kepiting, aku juga membuat pasta seafood. Hyung, pasti menyukainya." Balas Yesung yang hanya didengar sedikit oleh Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_Belajar memasak untukku di usianya yang masih muda dan dengan limpahan kekayaan tentunya, rasa malam membuat sesuatu dengan tangan sendiri sangat besar. Tapi, lihat apa yang ia lakukan untuk bersamaku. Dia bahkan berusaha berpenampilan layaknya orang dewasa. Ia berusaha memperkecil parit besar yang membatasi hubungan kita. Namja yang polos, sungguh polos. Aku bahkan masih terkesan dengan kepolosan yang ia miliki. Entah kenapa semua ini berhasil membuatku turn on, haahh... aku tidak mungkin menyentuhya.'_ Pikir Kyuhyun sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Ehem, jadi, kenapa dengan pakaianmu?." Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha membersihkan pikiran kotornya, sambil memperhatikan Yesung mengambil piring.

Entah kenapa, kini memiliki Yesung yang keluar masuk apartemennya dengan mudah sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Padahal dulu, tak pernah sekalipun ia membiarkan seorang pun masuk dalam apartemennya. Mungkinkah ia sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada namja manis ini?

"Aku berusaha mencari T-shirt yang biasa kupakai, tapi karena aku sangat terburu-buru. Jadi, aku hanya bisa mengobrak-abrik almariku lalu menemukan kemeja ini. Ya sudah kupakai saja." Jelas Yesung sambil menyibukkan dirinya memilih piring tak lupa semburat merah yang setiap menghiasi.

Ah, biar kujelaskan pakaian Yesung, saat ini ia tengah memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tak lupa sebuah blazer hitam melengkapi pakaiannya. Ia memakai celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers, yup ia terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa padahal ia masih senior high school.

'_Huh, penampilannya yang lebih dewasa. Tetap saja, perilakunya seperti anak kecil.'_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil melirik Yesung sejenak.

"_Just be yourself, you don't need to disguise yourself as an adult. I love my sweet Yesungie, I just want the same sweet Yesung that always smile with a cute blush on his face. It's alright if people start to push us apart, we'll make it and we can through it. Just believe it, we can._" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan air mata mengaliri pipinya.

Dengan erat Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, ia merasa sangat lega mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir. Apalagi karena insiden tadi malam yang cukup membuat pikiran Kyuhyun kacau. Belum lagi ayahnya yang sempat marah besar, bahkan berjanji akan membunuh Cho Kyuhyun karena berhasil menodai putra manisnya.

Yang sesungguhnya adalah salah besar. Berciumanpun mereka belum pernah, selama ini mereka hanya berpelukan, bergandengan dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Kyuhyun terlalu takut jika ia terlalu menuntut Yesung bersedia melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan pasangan matang. Lagipula, Yesung masihlah _minor_ akan sangat buruk jika Kyuhyun meminta hal lebih dari pelukan.

"Ah, mari kita makan. Aku tidak sabar mencicipi masakan barumu." Ucap Kyuhyun semangat sambil mengamati masakan Yesung.

"Um, Hyung. Sebenarnya, a-aku membeli makanan ini. Langsung jadi dari restoran milik keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkesan." Cicit Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akh."

Teriak Yesung sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya dan menciumnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah menyadari ini adalah _first kiss_ mereka. Dengan malu-malu Yesung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, dan mulai membuka kecil bibirnya yang sedari tadi dijilati oleh Kyuhyun. Ciuman mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena Yesung yang masih terlalu dini untuk mengimbangi _skill_ lidah Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie, malam ini kau menginap saja. Aku ingin memeluk sepanjang malam." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung erat, berhasil membuat wajah Yesung memerah sempurna.

"I-iya, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Nah, cepat makan." Perintah Yesung sambil meletakkan sepiring besar makanan di depan Kyuhyun.

"A-apa lagi, ini?." Tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut melihat banyaknya lapisan jenis makanan dalam satu piring.

"Itu sarapan. Sudah cepatlah makan." Jawab Yesung kesal sambil menggebrak meja.

Em, baiklah akan kujelaskan. Lapisan terbawah terdapat sbuah roti sedikit gosong. Lapisan kedua sesuatu berwarna hijau kurasa itu sayuran. Lapisan ketiga potongan-potongan daging entah itu apa, Lapisan keempat yang sangat dikenal Kyuhyun dengan baik, kubis saus asin. Lapisan kelima adalah nasi. Lapisan keenam kubis yang masih basah dengan saus lengket. Lapisan terakhir dan teratas sebuah roti lumayan gosong. Oh, dan jangan lupa burger mengerikan yang Yesung panggil sarapan di penuhi saus tiram yang membuatnya terlihat semakin mengerikan.

"Jangan hanya dilihat, aku sudah membuatnya dengan memikirkan kesehatan hyung. Sudah kupastikan ini akan membuat hyung semakin sehat!." Bentak Yesung sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap horor sarapannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Aku tidak akan memakan burger raksasa mengerikan itu!." Balas teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Huh? Bukankah hyung sendiri yang bilang agar aku menjadi diriku sendiri." Teriak Yesung sambil memegang erat baju belakang Kyuhyun.

"Cepat kembali duduk dan habiskan sarapanmu!." Perintah Yesung yang langsung mendorong Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya.

'_Kumohon, siapapun bunuh aku sekarang!.'_ Pinta Kyuhyun pilu sambil dengan bergetar mengambil sendok makan dan pisau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hhuuuwwaaa... ini dia ff sebagai birthday gift for myself. Sebenarnya udah dua hari lalu che, Cuma belum selesai e. Ya udah ku update sekarang. Hehehe... :D

Oke, terima kasih telah membaca ceritaku~~


End file.
